Jay
END Pikeman Jay is a high-ranked member of Team END. He is possibly one the most famous members of the team because of his various deeds. He also has one of the most unique titles, one of the most unique weapons, and several unique forms. He is the Root Character of ReadyUnknownFox on DeviantART. Background Info Jay began as a simple Koopa... Powers and Abilities Being a turtle, Jay is not particularly fast, although he can duck into his shell and allow himself to be kicked around at a fast speed. However, he himself is unable to control his speed and direction whenever he's in his shell. By itself, Jay's shell is extremely tough and can withstand incredible amounts of pressure, but with the enhancements of his END Armor, his shell is nearly impenetrable. Weapons * Reflection Spear - perhaps one of the most unique weapons in the series, even though it has a simple design and a simple effect. Once the Reflection Spear penetrates its target, the magic permanently coated on the spear's tip seeps into the target's body and will transform it into something it is most unlike. For example, a kind and loving person that got stabbed with the spear would turn into a heartless and ferocious beast of some sort. This special spear first belonged to MAL Faker Suudo, although Jay has long since stolen it from him, even before Suudo got a single chance to use it. Forms Jay has quite a few forms; he may actually have the most out of anyone in the team. * Koopa - Jay's normal appearance, a cute Koopa Troopa with a blue shell, matching blue shoes, and a mysterious pendant. The pendant, which is visible on all his forms, allows him to change in the first place. *Kragon - Jay's fabled dragon form, a colossal monster of a dragon. In this form, Jay grows up to an astounding height of 44 feet tall. His scales become as hard as rock and his over body become impenetrable, even parts that are not protected by his shell. The scales on his belly get a bet tougher as well, but they are still the weakest scales on his body. (haven't added the other forms yet) Gallery Jay Koopa.png|Jay in his basic form. Kragon.png|Kragon, Jay's dragon form. Kragon_the_Koopa_Dragon.png|A cuddlier version of Kragon. Jay.png|Jay in his standard armor. 441. Jay's New Ride.png|Jay in his personalized car. 471. Size Matters.jpg|End the Dragon makes fun of Jay's height, but he's forced to eat his words quite quickly... Trivia * One of Jay's most unusual forms is his form known as the Cuddlier Kragon form (often called Cuddle-Kragon). This form is basically another version of the might Kragon, except this one is small, soft, and plump. Apparently Jay occassionally turns into this when he recieves too many hugs. Despite his adorable appearance, however, even Cuddle-Kragon can pose a threat. *Jay is one of only two charcters in Team END to have a spear as his main weapon. The other Spear-wielder is Issac . Category:Team END Category:ReadyUnknownFox Category:Important Characters Category:Other Creatures Category:Root Characters Category:Fan Characters